1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a light weight, compact golf accessory which functions as a cigar holder, golf club rest, and golf ball retriever. The golf accessory conveniently fits within a golf bag along with the golf clubs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cigar holders for use by golfers are known in the prior art. A golfer smoking a cigar while playing a round of golf often does not have a convenient location to place his cigar when he stops to hit a shot. While he may simply place the cigar on the fairway, if the fairway is damp or wet, the cigar may become wet and unsmokable. Also, the green or fairway may contain chemical agents which could be transferred to the cigar and be ingested by the smoker with potentially adverse consequences. The same situation exists for golfers smoking cigarettes.
Further, it is common for a golfer to carry two or more golf clubs while considering which club to use for a particular shot. After selecting the club, the golfer may place the other club or clubs on the ground while the shot is taken. However, if the ground is damp or wet, the club and particularly the handle portion may become wet and dirty. In addition, it is not unknown for clubs that have been left on the ground to become lost. Golf club rests are provided to avoid the problems associated with laying a golf club on the ground.
The prior art includes golf accessories which perform multiple functions. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,990 issued to Engel discloses a golf accessory which functions as a golf rest and cigar holder. A stake at one end of the golf accessory is insertable into the ground for maintaining the golf accessory in an upright position.
While playing golf, the golfer may inadvertently hit the ball into water or in a position where the ball may not be readily retrieved. Therefore, golf ball retrievers have been provided which enable a golfer to retrieve an otherwise inaccessible golf ball. U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,681 issued to Lee, discloses a golf accessory which functions as both a golf ball retriever, having several telescopically nested tubes, and an umbrella.